Comme Vampire et Loup !
by lyj-chan
Summary: Harry Potter et un groupe de Loupsgarous résistent encore au puissant mage noir Voldemort. Mais le temps leur est compté et seule une alliance avec les vampires et leur leader, Draco Malfoy, peut les sauver. Encore faudraitil que l'Elu le veuille... HPDM
1. Chapitre Oneshot

**Mot de l'auteuse **: Voici un tit One-shot qui m'est venu en regardant le film Underworld. Je ne voulais pas en faire une fic entière, mais l'écrire ma beaucoup plu! Si vous aimez les vampires, loups-garous et la passion d'un amour violent, je vous invite à lire ce One-shot ! ;p J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour les paroles en italique vous reconnaitrez Adora de Indochine et l'autre c'est une version de moi de Figured You Out de Nickelback.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing :** HPxDM

**Disclamer **: tout est à JKR, comem toujours ! La povre, si elle voyait ce qu'on fait de ses personnages... !

**Résumé** : Harry Potter et un groupe de Loups-garous résistent encore au puissant mage noir Voldemort. Mais le temps leur est compté et seule une alliance avec les vampires et leur leader, Draco Malfoy, peut les sauver. Encore faudrait-il que l'Elu le veuille... . Un vampire, un loup, une fierté a ravalé et une vieille histoire à régler... .

* * *

**Comme Vampire et Loup,  
**

Entre **violence **_et **amour****  
**_

La porte claqua. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Vent, pluie; les arbres de la forêt pliaient dangereusement.

Le petit groupe de Résistant logeait là, au plein milieu de cette forêt. Et malgré le temps ils ne perdaient pas espoir.

-Bien, où en sommes nous? Demanda Harry Potter.

Le jeune garçon qui été entré à Poudlard il y a huit ans de cela avait bien changé. Aujourd'hui il était devenu un puissant sorcier, premier rival direct du Lord Noir, et leader en chef de toute une nation.

Malheureusement le temps lui avait cruellement manqué et maintenant il devait faire face à la réalité: Voldemort possédait toute une partie d'Angleterre, il avait passé une alliance avec le Ministère de la Magie et ses horribles créatures surveillaient et encadraient la population sorcière comme moldue, répandant misère, peur et terreur.

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, et tous ses amis avaient été faits prisonniers. Certains d'entre eux étaient déjà morts. Pour le Mage Noir ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Harry et ses quelques rebelles se livrent. Et Harry le savait.

Remus Lupin le regarda et hésita à lui répondre. Depuis le début de la guerre il ne reconnaissait plus le fils de son meilleur ami. Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il était devenu dur, froid, sans pitié pour ses ennemis et si... fort. La puissance magique qu'il avait dépensée pour sauver des vies et combattre Voldemort était phénoménale! Mais pas assez suffisant pour repousser son armée. Il aurait fallut une dizaine comme lui pour gagner la guerre. Le seul choix qui leur restait était une alliance. Il fallait qu'ils copient les méthodes de Voldemort, ou ils périraient.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à ses congénères, le loup-garou se lança:

-Il nous faut faire alliance avec les vampires.

-Hors de question, tonna Harry en frappant ses poings contre la table.

Parmi les Résistants, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des loups-garous. A un certain moment, la Guerre avait tournée en guerre des races. Voldemort possédait sous son commandement quelques Dragons, plusieurs Détraqueurs, une quarantaine d'Aurore sous emprise d'un puissant sortilège, une foule de Mort-Vivants, et pas mal de cents autres espèces de monstres différentes. Normal qu'après ça le Ministre de la Magie est abdiqué. Il ne faisait pas le poids.

Bref, dans cette foule de race, seul les vampires n'avaient pas encore prit part à la Guerre. Seuls eux pouvaient encore faire basculer la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Pour Voldemort, ils n'étaient pas tant une menace que cela. Mais pour les Résistants, ils pourraient vite devenir un atout à ne pas négliger.

Cependant, Harry refusait d'avouer qu'ils en étaient arrivés à une telle extrémité.

-Harry… nous n'avons plus le choix. Pourquoi refuses-tu de coopérer avec eux? Demanda un jeune loup-garou aux yeux bleus.

-Sais-tu au moins qui est leur chef? Demanda un autre.

Remus, qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux, répondit à sa place:

-Oui, il le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il refuse.

Tous froncèrent des sourcils. Qui pouvait bien faire autant peur à Harry Potter? Même Voldemort l'effrayait moins que cela!

-Qui est-ce? Tenta le loup aux yeux bleus.

Harry serra des dents, son regard toujours rivé vers ses poings serrés. Et lorsque Remus lâcha enfin son nom…

-Draco Malfoy.

…il releva la tête, ses yeux brillants de rage.

-Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à lui demander de l'aide! S'écria-t-il. JAMAIS!

Harry savait que faire cela, c'était s'exposer aux désirs du blond, aussi répugnants et humiliants soient-ils.

Ils étaient ennemis. Depuis toujours. Et la Guerre n'avait rien changé. Harry avait été d'ailleurs très déçut d'apprendre la décision du blond. Il avait toujours su que Malfoy junior ne suivrait pas la voix de son père, mais à défaut de ne pas la suivre, il avait pensé qu'il suivrait sa voix à lui, celle du Bien, de l'Ordre. Non, le blond avait préféré rester neutre, comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Cet albinos n'avait jamais été capable de décider pour lui-même de toute façon. Avec son aide ils auraient pu sauver des milliers de vies! Et peut-être auraient-ils déjà gagner la guerre… .

-Harry… je sais ce que tu penses mais tu n'as plus le choix, répliqua Remus avec force.

Seul lui était capable de changer le brun d'idée. Il était le seul qu'Harry écoutait un tant soit peu.

-Remus, Merlin sait ce qu'il me fera. Je ne veux pas.

-Alors négocie. Dis-lui que tu te plieras à ses désirs après la Guerre, une fois que nous aurons remporté la victoire.

-Il ne voudra jamais, répliqua Harry, de moins en moins convainquant.

-Si tu ne peux pas le faire, alors personne ne le peut, dit le Justin dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry le regarda. Justin avait aussi bien changé depuis Poudlard. Maintenant c'était un loup-garou. Pour le sauver d'une mort certaine, Remus avait été obligé de le mordre. Ces mots étaient justes, clairs et vrais, tout comme lui. Si les choses auraient été différentes, Harry serait peut-être tombé amoureux de lui.

-Très bien, j'irais.

* * *

Le Manoir Malfoy… longtemps Harry en avait entendu parler sans jamais l'avoir vu. Et en fin de compte, il n'avait rien de particulier. C'était un manoir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, entouré par un mur et un jardin immense et très riche. A l'entrée, une grille bloquait le passage. Une grande grille noire ornée d'un M majestueux. 

-C'est sûr, on ne peut pas se tromper, se murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Derrière celle-ci, une allée aux dalles rouges menait à la porte d'entrée. Un saule cogneur, semblable à celui de Poudlard, bordait cette allée.

_Bon, j'ai plus qu'à trouver comment on entre._

A ces pensées, il s'avança vers les grilles avec prudence.

Il était venu sans escorte. Il lui restait peu d'hommes et l'accompagner n'aurait servit à rien. Et comme l'avait insinué Justin, Malfoy n'écouterait que lui. Pour se défendre, Harry avait donc sur lui que sa baguette magique, et il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean en dessous sa cape de sorcier.

Après quelques pas et incantations, la grille s'ouvrit toute seule. Intrigué mais ravit de son effet, Harry pénétra dans le domaine. Il évita soigneusement de respirer à l'approche du Saule Cogneur, et arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée.

Il sonna.

Que faire de plus? Venir en voleur n'aurait certainement pas plût au blond - quoique lui et ses idées perverses… . Et puis ce n'était pas le but rechercher.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, Harry entra. Il traversa un hall vide, puis arriva dans un grand salon. Là, un feu crépitait dans une grande cheminée et devant celui-ci, Draco Malfoy l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait deux ans à présent qu'il avait reprit le commandement de son père auprès des vampires. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup de sorciers à connaître le véritable secret de la famille Malfoy. Harry avait donc appris cette information capitale par le plus grand des hasards. Il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy était un vampire. Severus Snape en était bien un, et puis le blond en avait tout à fait l'allure. Son teins pâle, ses yeux gris acier irréels, ses cheveux blancs, sa noblesse, sa puissance magique, son port droit et son sourire satisfait. Tout en lui dégageait élégance, respect, perversité et danger.

Malfoy sourit de plus belle quand il fit le brun s'approcher, dévoilant ainsi ses dents blanches et ses deux canines pointues.

Harry avala sa salive à cette vue, des pensées peu catholiques l'envahissant. Cet enfoiré était bien trop envoûtant pour être humain, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte à Poudlard?

Serrant des poings, Harry s'avança encore.

-Harry Potter, je savais que je te reverrais. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

Harry s'arrêta de lui à une distance raisonnable. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais à cet instant il avait peur. Malfoy et son calme, son sourire fier et serein, lui faisait peur.

-Malfoy, tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, répliqua-t-il.

-Oh, tu veux parler de ça? Demanda innocemment le blond en montrant ses canines. Elles étaient là il y fort longtemps déjà. Depuis ma naissance en fait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une vraie taupe. Au fait, où sont passées tes lunettes?

Harry fulmina. Bien, il devait se calmer! C'est ce que le blond cherchait: l'énerver pour qu'il perde tout contrôle. Il en était bien capable d'ailleurs… .

-Je suis venu passer une alliance avec toi.

Ces mots lui en coûtèrent, mais Harry essaya de rester impassible.

-Vraiment? Répliqua Draco, l'examinant de bas en haut.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil de cuir vert près de lui, ne quittant pas le brun des yeux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais que tu as sous tes ordres une centaine de vampires…

-N'exagérons rien.

-… qui sont tous prêt à répondre à ton appel si tu leur demandait de participer à la Guerre. Voldemort… va gagner, si nous n'agissons pas vite. Je peux le vaincre, mais seul contre son armée je ne peux rien. Et nous ne sommes plus qu'une vingtaine de Résistants.

Harry parlait presque à cœur ouvert.

Et Draco l'écoutait, comme hypnotisé. Il se passa un doigt sur les lèvres, penseur.

-C'est pourquoi je viens… te demander ton aide.

Le silence retomba dans la grande salle. Harry ne le regardait plus, ses yeux étaient rivés au sol, en signe d'humilité. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard triomphant de son ennemi.

-Ces mots ont dût te coûter, dit finalement le blond.

Etonné, Harry le regarda. Aurait-il perçut de la… compassion dans sa voix?

-Et tu sais très bien que je n'accepterai pas sans une contrepartie? Continua-t-il, sérieux.

Il se leva et s'approcha du brun, tout près. Sa main blanche vint caresser la peau hâlée. Harry resta impassible, ses émeraudes plantées dans ses yeux. Draco s'approcha encore plus près.

Après tout ce temps il pouvait enfin respirer son odeur… un an sans le voir.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre il le lui avait dit, qu'ils se reverraient et que ce jour-ci, il serait sien. Le Gryffondor avait grimacé et lui avait lancé une réplique cinglante. Nullement impressionné, le blond c'était dit que son seul remède serait la patience.

Et enfin, aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était à sa portée, offert tout à lui, sur un plateau.

Ses yeux parcoururent la courbe de ses joues, puis celle de se pomme d'adam, et enfin son épaule, en partie cachée par sa chemise.

Harry se laissait faire mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Il le haïssait, oh oui il le haïssait si fort! Et si il se laissait faire c'était juste pour ses amis, pour la Guerre, pour la victoire… .

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes, lentement.

Et Harry fit un bon en arrière, s'en était trop pour lui. Ses yeux verts brillèrent et se rétrécirent en deux fentes. Il sortit ses dents pointues et grogna contre le blond.

Surpris dans l'instant, Draco resta coi. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et croisa ses bras.

-Intéressant! Très intéressant… depuis quand sommes-nous devenu un loup-garou, Potter?

Harry renifla encore deux ou trois fois avant de se redresser.

-Depuis trois mois environ, répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave, toujours sur sa défensive.

-Voulut?

-Non, mais je ne m'en plainds pas. Contrairement à mes congénères je peux contrôler mes transformations et ainsi devenir plus fort.

-Intéressant... je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as plus besoin de tes lunettes maintenant, marmonna Draco.

Il resta un moment à l'observer, subjugué. Puis il sourit sadiquement, d'une façon qui donna la chaire de poule à Harry, et dit:

-Battons-nous.

-Pardon?

-Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es capable de tuer le Lord Noir. Alors bas-toi avec moi, et je verrais par moi-même ta force. Ensuite, je reconsidérai ta proposition.

Harry le dévisagea, cherchant le piège. Puis, ne le trouvant pas, il acquiesça.

Et la bataille commença.

_Là _

_Je réalise _

_Que tu me fais mal _

_Mais que j'aime ça _

Harry n'aimait pas se transformer complètement. Il avait vu plusieurs fois Lupin devenir loup-garou et rien dans sa fourrure ou dans son comportement bestial ne lui donnait envie de lui ressembler. Il avait donc pour habitude de prendre une potion tranquillisante les soirs de pleine lune sans bataille, et de se transformer plus tard à sa guise, et non complètement.

Ses yeux se rétrécissaient en deux fentes, ses dents devenaient pointues, il grognait, se courbait et sa force physique était décuplée. Voilà tout ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il devenait 'loup'. Il agissait tel un animal dangereux, sautant, frappant à coup de griffes son adversaire.

Draco s'amusa beaucoup de leur bataille. Contrairement aux Loups, les Vampires avaient plus d'élégance. Lors de leur totale transformation, leurs yeux étincelaient, ils montraient leurs canines et leur rapidité doublait. Ils esquivaient toutes les attaques de leur ennemi grâce à cette vitesse phénoménale. Si par chance ces vampires étaient aussi sorciers, ce qui était très souvent le cas, leur puissance magique doublait elle aussi.

Leur mode de combat était donc totalement opposé! Esquives contre attaques, vitesse contre force physique, magie noire contre magie blanche.

Harry réussit une fois à prendre Malfoy par surprise. Il lui gratifia cette erreur par une profonde griffure à l'épaule.

-Pas mal, mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que cela.

Malfoy souriait, un sourire grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

Harry fulmina une fois de plus et fonça tête baiser sur lui. A la dernière minute, Draco esquiva son attaque. Ce fut à son tour de le prendre par surprise. Arrivé derrière lui, il enserra ses fins doigts blancs autour de son cou, et rapprocha sa bouche de son épaule. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le mordre : Harry fit volte-face, le projettent à terre. La tête du blond heurta les dalles du sol et le laissa pantois. Profitant de cette occasion, Harry le plaqua de tout son poids au sol, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement. Draco pesta, et releva lentement sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux verts et mordorés de son ennemi.

_Moi, j'idéalise _

_Quand tu me fais mal _

_Mais que j'adore ça…_

-Eh bien tu vois, c'est pas si mal que cela !

Après ces mots, le blond essaya de se redresser, mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il grognait toujours. Sa haine n'était pas encore apaisée.

Draco prit soudainement peur. Là, c'était lui qui était en infériorité, à la portée du loup garou.

-C'est bon maintenant Potter, le combat est terminé.

-Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne m'auras pas accordé ce que je veux.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Savait-il qu'il pouvait être terriblement sexy comme ça ? Ses genoux bloquaient ses hanches, et il était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses mains étant appuyées de part à d'autre de sa tête.

Draco leva sa main à hauteur de ses cheveux noirs et passa ses doigts dedans.

-Alors j'accepte ton alliance. Mais la donne ne change pas : je veux quelque chose en retour.

Harry serra des dents et des poings. Bien sûr, il n'en démordrait pas !

-Très bien, mais après la guerre.

-Parfait.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Toi.

La réponse était évidente, Harry la connaissait déjà. Mais l'entendre lui donna tout de même des frissons.

Il sentit les bras du blond lui caresser la nuque et descendre plus bas dans son dos. A ces caresses, les frissons d'Harry s'accentuèrent. Malfoy avait toujours eut ce pouvoir sur lui et c'était pour cela qu'il le détestait plus qu'autre chose.

A présent, Malfoy léchait sensuellement son oreille, ses cheveux blonds caressant sa joue. Harry se sentit sombrer petit à petit. Ses yeux et ses dents redevinrent normaux. Ce fut le gémissement du vampire qui le ramena à la réalité. Il s'éloigna rapidement de lui, se redressant complètement. Du sol, Malfoy le regardait les jambes écartées, sa langue caressant doucement ses lèvres.

-Après la guerre, Malfoy. Après..., et avec ces derniers mots, le brun partit en courant, toujours tremblant et apeuré.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Harry Potter affronta enfin face à face le Lord Noir. 

Les vampires avaient tous répondu à l'appel de leur maître. Et bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas avec les Loups-garou, tous avaient fait front ensemble. Voyant par leur alliance une lueur d'espoir, le ministère avait alors trahit Voldemort et une centaine d'Aurors les avaient rejoints. Les autres avaient été libérés de leur sortilège par Harry et l'un de ses précieux sorts d'ancienne magie blanche. Pour le reste, après que les Résistants emprisonnés furent libérés, la bataille tourna très vite en leur faveur...

... et il gagnèrent. Toute la rage qu'Harry avait accumulée au fil des années eut raison de Voldemort.

Beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de blessés, et beaucoup de villes détruites mais au fond tous étaient tellement heureux de la victoire que peu importait l'avenir. Enfin, pour le moment.

-Moi et Hermione avons décidés de nous marier le mois prochain ! S'écria Ron, enthousiaste.

-Si tôt ? Répondit Neville, choqué.

-Oui, nous ne voulons pas attendre une prochaine guerre... .

Le rouquin embrassa langoureusement sa fiancée. Hermione en rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Les choques d'après guerre, murmura Ginny en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Harry écoutait silencieusement ses amis. Depuis la vieille ils faisaient la fête. Ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine de survivants de Poudlard, tous réunis autour d'une grande table. Au départ, Harry avait été le centre d'attraction, tous voulant le remercier. Puis son mutisme avait eut raison des questions incessantes et des remerciements. On s'était désintéressé de lui.

-Harry, tu seras notre premier témoin ! Clama son meilleur ami, ne perdant jamais le sourire.

_Lui qui a perdu trois frères dans la guerre..._ pensa Harry. Il soupira et acquiesça.

Il ne pouvait pas rire avec eux. Son esprit et ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Ils avaient gagnés la guerre et maintenant il devait remplir son serment envers Malfoy. Il devait retourner le voir. Et même si tout son être le voulait, et que sa conscience le pesait, lui ne voulait surtout pas retourner au manoir Malfoy. Car y aller signifierait abandonner toutes libertés.

-Harry, ça va aller ?

Harry se tourna vers Justin et lui adressa un micro-sourire.

-C'est Malfoy, c'est ça ? Tu dois retourner le voir.

Son sourire s'effaça et le brun acquiesça lentement.

Hermione, assise à côté d'eux, écoutait discrètement leur conversation.

-Que voulait-il en échange de la victoire ? Toi ? Continua Justin.

-Moi, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, dit soudainement Hermione.

Harry et Justin la regardèrent.

-Tu sais très bien que déjà à Poudlard il te convoitait... seulement tu étais trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte. A moins que tu ne le savais déjà mais que tu ne supportais pas la vérité.

Harry baissa des yeux.

-Malfoy ne te feras pas de mal, Harry…. il t'... .

-Je le sais, le coupa le brun. Et je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que j'y retourne.

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et insista.

-Arrête de te tourmenter, après tout...

-... il t'attire toi aussi, finit Justin.

Harry le dévisagea, étonné.

-Je me trompe ? A Poudlard vous étiez toujours entrain de vous cherchez. Et quand l'un de vous regardait l'autre, plus rien n'existait autour de vous.

Harry se mordit la langue. Il voulait répliquer mais ses amis avaient raison. Et il devait faire face maintenant.

* * *

-Bonsoir... Harry. 

Il trouva le blond dans sa chambre. Le reste du manoir était vide, Harry en avait fait presque toutes les pièces.

Draco Malfoy portait un pantalon en toile noire et une chemise argentée légèrement entrouverte. Comme à son habitude, le blond resplendissait.

Harry, lui, était venu comme il était partit.

-Bonsoir Malfoy. Je suis revenu.

-Je le vois, je t'attendais.

Malfoy s'approcha de lui et tout comme la dernière fois, leva sa main à hauteur de sa joue.

-Et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

-Que TU vas bien t'amuser. Rien ne me fais moins plaisir que d'être ici avec toi, Malfoy.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

-Très bien, si tu le prends ainsi, fit-il d'une voix froide.

Harry inspira profondément et serra des poings alors que le blond s'approchait de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête vint se loger dans le creux de son cou.

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il sentit deux dents le mordre jusqu'au sang. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Draco était entrain de le mordre, de goûter à son sang... il était perdu.

Plus bas, le blond réussit à faire glisser son pantalon sur ses pieds.

_I like your pants around your feet _

_J'aime ton pantalon autour de tes pieds._

C'était exaltant, tout ses sens étaient en éveil. Le sang de Potter était tellement bon... depuis le temps qu'il voulait le goûter, c'était un vrai délice. Lentement son excitation s'éveilla. Il se retint de le sucer encore et encore, sous risque de le voir s'évanouir, et s'écarta doucement de lui, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la température du corps du blond augmenta de plusieurs degrés. Poussé par une de ses pulsions, Draco se rapprocha à nouveau de l'objet de tous ses désirs et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Harry recula d'un pas.

Vexé, Draco lui donna un violant coup de genou dans le ventre. Lors de leurs relations sexuelles les vampires pouvaient souvent devenir très vite violents.

Sous le coup, le brun se plia en deux, ses genoux heurtant le sol.

_I like the dirt that's on your knees _

_J'aime la saleté qu'il y a sur tes genoux. _

Draco tomba lui aussi à genou. Ses deux mains agrippèrent avec force les épaules du brun.

-Non, s'il te plait Draco..., murmura Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

_And I like the way you still say please... _

_Et j'aime ta façon de me supplier... _

Sous ses supplices, Draco retrouva sa douceur et caressa son cou de ses deux mains, l'observant toujours comme si il était une des sept merveilles du monde.

-Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu avant de pouvoir te toucher ? Faisais-tu exprès d'ignorer mes avances? Pourquoi ? Je te fais si peur que ça ? Murmura-t-il aux portes de ses lèvres.

Harry releva son visage et le dévisagea. Bien sûr qu'il avait ignoré ses avances, mais pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il autant ? Pourquoi avait-il ce regard si brillant, si triste, si... amoureux?

_...While you're looking up at me _

_...Pendant que tu me regardes _

D'une pression, le blond scella leurs lèvres. Un baiser doux, chaste...

_You're like my favourite damn disease _

_Tu es ma maladie sacrée favorite..._

...qui se transforma bien vite, devenant beaucoup plus passionné.

Harry résista un moment, puis succomba à ses avances. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue le pénétré. Le goût de son propre sang, s'échappant des lèvres de Draco le choqua au premier abord. Puis il s'y habitua... ce baiser était si bien, c'était si bon... Malfoy avait des lèvres et une langue à se damner. Et il l'embrassait d'une façon totalement languissante.

La passion le submergea. Ses bras l'enserrèrent et le ballet qu'avaient commencé leurs langues s'accéléra.

Draco sourit entre leurs lèvres. Il avait gagné la première manche.

_And I like when you forget all your life_

_just because of me_

_Et j'aime lorsque tu oublies toute ta vie_

_Juste à cause de moi_

L'étape suivante consistait à lui enlevé tous ses vêtements… alors il déboutonna sa chemise. Trop occupé à l'embrasser, le brun ne remarqua rien. Ses pensées se brouillaient, il oubliait tout. La guerre récemment gagnée, ses amis, son animosité envers le blond. Seul restait ce puissant désir au creux de ses reins qui ne faisait que s'intensifier encore et encore. Ce sal serpent… il l'avait eut. Un baiser de lui avait suffit.

Sa chemise glissa le long de ses bras pour lentement atterrir au sol.

Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, et déjà le blond descendait doucement, léchant chaque parcelle de son corps, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à hauteur de son sexe, le brun réagit brutalement. Ses crocs acérés ressortirent et il bondit loin du vampire.

Amusé, le blond le regarda faire. Cet imbécile venait de se placer exactement là où il souhaitait, soit dos au lit. Et d'un bond, il le rejoignit, le surprenant et l'écrasant sur le matelas rouge.

Par la suite, il ne retint aucune de ses caresses. Comme un possédé il l'embrassait, le caressait, le suçait partout où ses mains et sa bouche se posaient.

Un vampire n'aime pas être ignoré et encore moins rejeté.

Apeuré par cette poussée de désir, Harry recula tant bien que mal jusqu'à la tête de lit.

Draco, amusé, rampant jusqu'à lui. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et sa langue continuait sans cesse de lécher ses canines.

Ce que n'avait pas remarqué Harry, c'était qu'il se retrouvait à la bonne hauteur maintenant. Et plus rien ne l'empêcherait de lui ôter le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait.

Ce qu'il fit.

_And I love the way you can't say no, _

_Et j'aime quand tu ne peux pas me dire 'non',_

_'cause your mouth lets slip a moan_

_parce que ta bouche laisse échappé un gémissement._

Harry gémit. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne l'avait jamais voulut. Même si au fond de lui il le désirait. Ce désir il l'avait toujours repoussé, le trouvant trop malsain. Mais à cet instant même ses pensées avaient changées. Rien n'était malsain dans la façon dont Malfoy le prenait. Tout était d'une extrême sensualité et d'un érotisme exquis.

Lorsqu'il le sentit l'entourer de sa bouche, Harry perdit tout ses moyens. Ses yeux redevinrent ceux d'un loup et des mots ou sons incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

_And I love the way you like me best_

_When you don't understand your feelings_

_Et j'aime ta façon de m'aimer de plus en plus_

_Quand tu ne comprends pas tes sentiments._

Puis se fut lui qui en demanda plus. Comme assoiffé, il attira sa bouche à la sienne et enserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Médusé par ses yeux mordorés, le blond ne put que céder à tous ses caprices. Il n'avait pas encore compris, mais cela viendrait, avec le temps. Pour l'instant il gagnait sur toute la ligne, et le brun s'offrait à lui de son propre chef, totalement.

Délicatement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, il lui attacha les poignets au montant du lit.

Il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir.

Jamais.

_Your my slave and i'm going to chain you up..._

_Tu es mon esclave et je m'en vais t'enchaîner..._

... _to the end._

…_Jusqu'à la fin._

Lorsqu'il le pénétra, le plaisir fut si intense qu'il le mordit, une fois de plus. Mais Harry était plus fort à présent. Il était devenu loup, et ses caresses étaient aussi maladroites que violentes. La douceur vint à la fin, juste avant la jouissance. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Et ils s'étaient fait l'amour comme ils s'étaient comportaés dans la vie : d'abord violemment, sans aucun geste d'amour ni de plaisir, juste de la haine pure, puis sensuellement et brutalement, et enfin passionnément et doucement.

Cette progression paradoxale en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Mais pour les amis d'Harry c'était plus un soulagement qu'autre chose. Le Lendemain, quand Harry revint vers eux, un vague sourire aux lèvres, ils poussèrent tous de grands soupirs. Justin fut le seul à remarquer cette flamme dans ses yeux et ces blessures à ses poignets. Les autres espéraient qu'il avait peut-être _enfin_ compris le fin mot de cette vieille histoire d'animosité, cette chasse incessante entre lui et Draco Malfoy.

Que peut-êtreil avait _enfin_ compris les mots d'Hermione :

_« -Malfoy ne te feras pas de mal, Harry… il t'aime »._

**_End_**

* * *

_Alors ? Reviews ? _

_Thanks for reading ;p !_

_Lyj'_**_  
_**

****


	2. Note

Hello les gens "!

Non ce n'est pas une suite, c'est juste que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé d'où sortait la chanson de ma fic, alors voilà je réponds : c'est **Nickelback - Figured You Out. **

Je crois avoir changé plusieurs paroles, je ne sais plus si je vous l'avait dit.

En tout cas, **Un Grand Merci Pour Tous Vos Reviews** !!! - ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce one-shot vous ai plu !! J'en ai plusieurs en réserve, bien sûr, mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas pu les continuer et là j'ai les idées mais pas l'inspiration pour les écrire --".. j'espère que ca va très vite passé çç !!!

Bises à tous et merci encore !

Lyju"


End file.
